The present disclosure relates generally to board games, and more specifically to board games where players collect tokens to accumulate points. Some games include a disruptor, which may be a device that disrupts, physically or pursuant to game rules, progress of player pieces along a player-piece pathway. Examples of pathway collection games and games with disruptors may be found in patents and patent applications numbered: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,223,859; 4,125,262; 4,192,512; 4,206,925; 4,225,138; 4,333,655; 4,348,028; 4,824,117; 4,852,886; 4,893,819; 5,129,655; 5,531,447; 5,540,439; 6,669,197; US2003/0085519, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.